DAMN! I love you too!
by RaexxBB
Summary: Maka slowly finds herself falling in love with the bad reputation boy. Who always secretly was in love with her.


Maka stood staring at her firgure after P.E. in the shower room at school. Thoughts raced in her mind: _Why am **I **so ugly? My figure is so thick and my **chest, **even worse. Guys don't even like me, because I'm not anything to them. Death the Kid, of all people doesn't even like my figure. And he's the gentlemen of our group._ She tried pushing her breast up to make them look bigger. Not working.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _I hate myself,_ she thought. She turned to walk into the showers in the room. About to pull her robe from around her body when she saw him, Soul.

A thought came to mind right away. _Soul, that idiot. Why is he in here? Trying to sneak a peak at a naked girl, or... _A thought struck her mind right away. _Blair. That's why he's in here. Because he's soooo into her. Her big boobs and **great **figure. _

Maka moved fast behind a open shall door for one of the showers. She watched as Soul moved in a shower, then out. He was caring towels. _Why?_ Maka tried to lean in closer to hear what he was saying to the person in the shower room.

Only hearing parts of what he was saying. Something of about work, a _special_ girl, himself, and towels. Maka made a face at what she'd heard. Her robe fell to her shoulders and the silk was as light as a feather as she tried to move closer.

Soul, walked to the stall she was hiding in, and she moved quick to hide in the main shower. As she went the silk robe fell to the ground, but she hadn't that much time to get it.

She heard his foot steps and then there was a knock on the door. His deep yet soft voice came to a shock to her, "ma'am," he said slowly, "do you need anything?"

Maka slammed the door opened without thinking and Maka-chopped him right on the head.

"You IDIOT!" Maka glared at the boy that was now lying on the floor. "I know, you knew it was me. Why were you being so nice? Why are you even in here?" Maka questioned Soul, narrowing her blue-green eyes at him.

"I got a job here at the school." She then saw that his eyes had started to run over her terrible figure. Soul was a player, so, he'd most likely seen a litter of girls naked. That met that hers' would now be the ugliest. She would have thought that he'd be running away screaming, but he sat holding her robe. Then she saw it, he _was _in a uniform.

He got up and smoothed back his thick white hair. "Look," he took another glance over her nude body, then snachted the back of his head.

She didn't know if he was going to make fun of her or just throw up right there. Throwing on her robe she pushed by him and started to run away. When he stopped her, and turned her around.

"Why are you running away?" He took a step closing all the space between the two. He pushed all of her wild and untamed hair back out of her face.

"Why do you care?" She narrowed her eyes at him again. Trying to push away from him again she touched his chested.

He took her by surprise and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. His other hand caressed her right cheek. He made this romance in seconds, and Maka was quiet and shocked. He leaned closer to her and closed the space all the way. Kissing her lips she knew that he'd kissed a girl before right away, but she found herself not caring.

Soul slid his hands lower on the back of her torso, and she opened her eyes. Pushing him off her and onto the floor again.

"Soul," she looked at him. "Why do _that? _You made me alright with kissing you, but _not _with _that _type of thing." She'd started flinging her arms around in the air. Now she was just looking at him with all the hatred in the world, then ran out.

Maka started to walk down the street now wearing her clothes. Her white-blond locks of hair in pigtails, and a red plaid short skirt when a white button-cuff shirt. Maka smiled to herself as she made her way home. Seeing Soul and blushing a little as she walked by him, but then thinking about what he'd done. It made a hottened red heat come flying over her body with anger. He was just sitting there all smug, reading The Giver (their class assignment, which she was shocked he was doing), and drinking his cup of coffee.

She just keep walking right on by him, with a strange blush crepting across the surface of her face.

When Maka got home she could hear Soul in his room. She heard a moaning noise from it right after a bang on the wall. She felt disgusted with herself for letting that chance pass with Soul...but why?

Then a thought came to mind; _Wasn't Soul just outside, reading, and drinking coffee? _Maka just stared at the room door. Anybody, not even the _**Reaper **_could move _that_ quickly. So, how did Soul. Unless. . .

Maka ran as fast as she could back to the outside of the coffee shop. He was still there just as smug, reading, and drinking coffee.

Walking up she just touched the table, "But..." She started to say, "If you're here, then who's at home having _sex _in your bedroom?" Maka stared at him. He raised his eyebrows, then put down his drink making a face like she'd just asked the strangest question ever to be spoken.

"Well," he swallowed. "You see, Maka, you can't tell anyone. I promised I wouldn't tell on them." Soul looked around for a minute trying to find the right words. "Death the Kidd, he came to me one day. Asking, begging even," Soul's eyes widened at the thought. "If him and Chrona could use my room, because my bad reputation and his dad _really_ doesn't like Chrona for some reason. He came, trusting me, and begging me to do so." Soul grinned, and then frowned. "You're not going to tell on them are you?" He'd gotten this locked gaze on her.

"No, if Chrona's happy with this, then I won't." She smiled at Soul, he really could be a _good_ guy some times.

As Maka came from P.E. into the shower room the next day. She looked around to see Soul was already working at picking up towels. His uniform was a creamy white, with a his white hair slug in his face in a way that made him look every _sexy_.

Maka stroked over to him, but right before she got there two girls walked up and handed him two slips of paper.

"What was that about?" Maka asked, trying to sneak a peak at the slips of paper.

"Nothing," he grinned seeing her interest. "Those girls just gave me their numbers, that's all. They want me to call them." He'd slid the numbers into her pocket. "So, what did _you _want?" He asked it in that tone of his that said this might be a little akward because yesturday I saw you naked in this room.

"Nothing," she placed her fingers on his shoulder and ran them up his back like spiders. He shived under her touch, and turn to her, grining.

He licked his lips like he was moving in to eat someone's soul. That's most likely the move he made when moving in to kiss most girls, but this time it was a kiss. There was a loud thurdering strike from outside and the power went out.

He leaned away, "one of those dumb new kids just shut down the whole school." Grabbing her hand he went to look for a flashlight and other students.

Maka looked down at what she was wearing and pulled away from him, she was only in her silk, almost transparent robe, underwear under neath and slippers. Soul looked at her outfit as well.

"I guess someone else will just have to turn the power back on, but it well take them longer to get there because we're the closest." He walked over closer to her and leaned in kissing her lips.

The Player, was the one kissing her. Nobody was making him and she liked it. Sligging her arms around Soul, he placed his hands on her lower torso. This time she didn't care. She started to untuck his shirt as they kissed and walked back into a shower. He pushed her up on the shower wall, pulling then rapping her left leg around his waist. His left hand then slid up her thigh, playing with her lasey panties underneath. Her tongue learning the inside of his mouth. The silk robe was throw onto the shower bench. She pulled his shirt over his head for him as they kissed. Her hands running along his chest like bugs running along the ground. He fingers ran though her hairs. He unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor, he stared at her breast.

She covered them up with her hands, alittle embarrassed with there size.

He looked at her face, "I love you." His lips then went smack on her neck. She felt her boobs moving on his chest as he made out with her neck. Her fingers ran along his skin down to his pants and undid his belt buckle.

He pulled back and grinned at her.

"Maka," he licked his lips. "Do as you wish." He said, then look around. Maka stared at him and then continued with undoing his belt.

His pants fell to the ground. Her fingers ran into his boxers and as they touch his lower region. He jerked at her touch. She grinned at him and he just looked at her. Pulling her over close to her he ran his hands into her panties. As he touched her she moaned and he started to kiss her neck again. She pulled at his boxers, so they fell off along with her lasey black panties.

Maka's head hit the 'on' button for the shower as they made love. The light came back on as well and they just continued and closed the shower door. A thought racing in Maka's mind: _Soul, damn, you've made me fall in love with you too. _A smirk crossing Maka's face.


End file.
